


Will They or Won't They?

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: After four months of back and forth flirting, followed by Emira attempting to repress her feelings after each exchange, things finally come to a head.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Bar AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Will They or Won't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Emira and Viney's relationship is sped up for two reasons:  
> 1) Despite loving these characters, both have only appeared in the show minimally. Emira in four episodes (one not even speaking) and Viney in just the one. I don't have a lot to go on personality wise, these are just my interpretations on how they could act.  
> 2) They're not the main ship of this series. Amity and Luz are.

Emira’s head is absolutely _pounding_.

She moans and rolls over on her side, hissing when the pain only increases from the motion. She stays still, debating what her next move should be. She knows she needs water and ibuprofen, definitely a plate full of greasy food. Her stomach rumbles in reply to the thought.

She groans in annoyance, knowing the first hurdle she needs to overcome is opening her eyes. She throws an arm over her eyes, opening them with her arm blocking out the impending light. Her eyes adjust and she can see a small amount of light on the edges of her vision. She removes her arm and blinks rapidly up at the ceiling.

The first thing she registers: that’s not her bedroom ceiling.

Emira closes her eyes again and lets out a deep breath. She steels herself and then slowly turns her head to the other side of the bed, opening her eyes.

And there was Viney, asleep.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Emira panics as she shoots up. “God _fucking_ dammit.”

She swings her legs to the side of the bed. She looks down and notices she’s still wearing her jeans and top. She glances back at Viney and can see that under the covers, she appears similarly dressed. She leans down and rubs her temples with both hands, trying to jump-start her brain.

“Come on, think. _Think_ , _think_ , _think_.” She urges.

A snort grabs her attention. She twists her body around.

“I can actually see the smoke.” Viney is smirking at her, still curled up in the sheets.

Emira sends her a glare.

“Not. Funny.” She grinds out.

Viney laughs and rubs her eyes, slowly sitting up while letting out a long yawn. “Pretty funny from where I’m standing.” She pauses and then chuckles to herself. “Well, you get what I mean.”

Emira continues to gape at Viney, astonished at how calm the woman is.

Viney finally notices the seriousness on her face and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Uhhhh, you. Me. Waking up in a bed. Any of this concerning to you?”

Viney’s face contorts in confusion, before connecting the dots and bursting out in laughter. Emira’s eyes widen, her face starting to burn as Viney continues to cackle.

“Y-You think...oh man, this is rich.” She wipes an invisible tear. Her laughter subsides into small giggles before she looks at the Blight, her face softening. “We didn’t do anything, Em.”

“...What?”

“You really don’t remember?”

Emira slowly shakes her head, groaning when it sends another wave of pain through her.

Viney crawls across the bed to sit next to her. “You passed out here. I didn’t have the heart to move ya, so I just let you stay.”

Emira scrunches her face, try desperately to recall last night's events. Things start to slowly come back to her.

She had gone over to Viney’s to hang out with Luz, Amity, Jerbo, and Edric. The night started off with an intense game of Mario Kart followed by lots of drinking. They decided it would be fun to turn the racing game into a drinking game. Every time someone spun out, you drank.

That got away from them _real_ _fast_.

After they no longer could complete a lap without falling off every two seconds, they had switched to just talking, with Luz, Jerbo, and Viney regaling the three Blights with tales from their college days. Everyone else must’ve gone home at some point.

Emira groans and gingerly falls back down, her legs remain dangling off the side. “That still doesn't explain why I passed out.”

“My guess would be the six tequila shots you took.” Viney snorts in amusement.

“Six?!” Emira shouts in astonishment. “What’d I do that for?”

“You were trying to out-drink me. You’ve got a competitive side, Blight.”

Emira lets out a long moan from her throat, massaging her temples gently. “My head is killing me.”

“Shocker.”

“Could you possibly be any more of an ass?”

“Oh, easily.”

She feels Viney get up from the bed and then hears her clear her throat. Emira slowly lifts her head. Viney’s hand is outstretched towards her, offering to help her up. Emira takes the hand and Viney tugs her into a sitting position. The quick movement causes the room to spin, Emira’s forehead falling onto Viney’s stomach, letting out a painful whine. The veterinarian grabs her shoulders to steady her.

“Sorry, that was my bad.”

Emira suddenly bolts up and makes a break for the bathroom. Viney approaches just as she hurls up the contents of her stomach. She immediately goes to hold her hair and waits for her to finish.

Emira empties everything out until she’s just dry heaving. She flushes the toilet, leaning up against the bathtub with a pitiful moan.

“Welp, I’ve officially lost all my dignity.” Emira mutters.

Viney slides down to join her. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

Emira laughs and then scoffs at herself, her mind suddenly realizing just who she’s speaking to. “God, what am I even doing? I’m your boss, I shouldn’t let you see me like this. What is wrong with me?”

Viney raises an eyebrow towards her. “Is that all you think we are?”

Emira stops running her hand through her hair and glances over. Viney’s lips are pursed, her face offended.

Emira gulps at the hard stare. “What do you mean?”

Viney huffs in annoyance. “Do you honestly think we just have a professional relationship? Because I consider you more than just my boss. I thought we were friends, I thought...you felt the same way.”

Emira’s eyes go wide. “No, I did - do - I just...” Her mind begins to race as she tries to articulate her feelings. “I don’t - I don’t know what we are.”

Viney rolls her eyes tiredly, the mood immediately shifting. “Has anyone told you you have way too much pride, Blight? Seriously, if you wanna know, just ask me. Don’t beat around the bush or try to predict my feelings.”

With that, Viney gets up from the bathroom floor, grabs a toothbrush still in its package, and places it wordlessly on the sink. She exits the bathroom, leaving Emira on the floor.

* * *

Things after that day are awkward to say the least. Viney and Emira are nothing but cordial to each other, their playful banter all but gone. Luz and Edric don’t let it last long though, both of them interfering after the third day.

And that’s how Emira found herself locked in the shared office with her twin.

“Okay, what is up with you two?” Edric towers over her, his arms crossed.

Emira looks up from the books, going over the receipts at the desk.

“Who?” She asks casually.

He scoffs and points an accusing finger at her. “Don’t play dumb. Literally three days ago you and Viney were glued to the hip, and now you two can’t stand to be within five feet of each other.”

She shrugs, keeping her face down, her eyes roaming over the numbers on the paper. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re fine.”

He growls and moves over to the desk. He swipes the notebook off the table, holding it up out of Emira’s reach.

“Hey!” She shouts, shooting up from her chair to try and snatch it back.

He has a good five inches on his twin. His arm remains firm despite all of her attempts to bring it down or break his concentration. “Did you two hook up after we left? I swear Emira, if we lose an employee because you couldn’t keep it in your pants - ”

“Nothing happened! That’s exactly the problem!” She screeches, her face turning red with anger and her hands in fists at her sides.

Edric raises an eyebrow at his sister. “You lost me.”

Emira pinches the bridge of her nose, her nostrils flaring as she takes deep breaths. Those breaths become hitched, turning into quiet sobs.

Edric’s scowl immediately vanishes, concern washing over him. He throws the book behind him, the sound of it slamming against the closed door reverberating throughout the office. He wraps his sister in a hug, rubbing her back.

“I - I think I love her.” Emira sniffles into his shirt. “And she might feel the same.”

He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, trying to process this information. “Then...what’s the problem?”

Emira pulls away, looking up at her brother. He uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears. When he looks into her eyes, all he can see is fear.

“Ed, I am _terrified_.”

She buries her head back into his chest. Edric releases a giant sigh, kissing the top of her head.

“Oh, Em.” He murmurs ruefully.

Emira continues to cry.

* * *

While the twins had their heart to heart, Luz was busy having her own with Viney. Her approach was a lot less...abrasive than Edric’s.

She waits for Viney to finish up with a customer and then gently pulls her aside.

“Hey, everything okay between you and Em?”

Viney blows out a breath, her lips sputtering from the action. She frowns. “That obvious?”

“A game of tug of war has less tension.” Luz retorts.

Viney belts out a laugh. “Damn, Noceda, not holding back.” She crosses her arms and gives her a tired sigh. “It’s complicated. Emira just can’t seem to make up her mind. One minute she’s flirting with me, acting like she’s gonna make a move, and then just as quickly she completely distances herself.” Luz just listens, making sure to let Viney know she has her undivided attention. “I don’t like games. I’ve made my intentions clear, but she can’t seem to commit.”

Her friend nods her head in agreement. “I get it. You’re not wrong, and it isn’t right. But if I may offer one point,” Viney simply raises an eyebrow. “Em, Ed, and Amity weren’t raised in the most...emotionally stable environment. They don’t like to talk about it for obvious reasons, and it’s the main reason Emira approaches relationships with such fluidity. But, I think she really feels something with you.”

Viney blushes at this statement. “Really?”

Luz beams at her friend turned coworker. “Absolutely. I’ve worked with her for years now, and I’m becoming her sister-in-law. She doesn’t like to admit it, but I know her pretty well at this point.”

The bell dings, signaling another customer walking in. Both turn to the door, Amity walking through. Luz immediately brightens, waving over her fiancée. Amity returns the wave with a loving smile and approaches the two.

Viney watches them with a soft grin. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you two are ridiculously cute together.”

Luz holds out her arm so Amity can easily slide up against her side, giving her a kiss. They both look at Viney, Luz sending her a wink.

“We know.” The couple says in unison.

Viney rolls her eyes and goes back to work.

* * *

Things more or less go back to normal after that. The bantering picks back up again, but neither are willing to sit down and have a discussion, both still processing what they learned about the other, as well as themselves. Luz and Edric consider it an improvement, knowing things can’t change overnight.

So when Emira suddenly asks Viney to hold back after a staff meeting just one week later, no one is more surprised than the two of them. They look at each other before turning their heads to Emira, both of them silently asking if she is sure she wants to do this. Emira sends them a nod, ushers Viney into the office, and decisively closes the door. Edric and Luz’s eyes swivel between themselves and the door, anxiously waiting.

Emira leans against the door, effectively shutting it.

The sound of the lock clicking causes Viney to raise an eyebrow. “Really? You think I’m gonna run?”

Emira shakes her head. “It’s more to keep the dorks out than you in.”

She walks over to the desk, leaning her backside up against it. She places her hands on either side of herself, drumming her fingers on the wood. Viney crosses her arms and cocks her hip, waiting for Emira to speak. 

Just when she thinks she’ll have to start this conversation, Emira sighs. “I wanna start off by apologizing. I’ve been wrestling with myself and, in doing so, giving you mixed signals. That isn’t fair and I’m sorry.”

Viney nods, letting a small smile appear on her lips. “Apology acknowledged.”

Emira sucks in a breath, her cheeks beginning to burn. “Look, it’s no secret I get around. And, for the longest time, that’s the only type of relationship I’ve known.”

She looks up to read Viney’s face. She doesn’t see any judgement, just expectation for her to continue and say what she needs to say. “You said not to beat around the bush, so here it is,”

She inhales and releases it all out, summoning up her courage. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Viney’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline, her own face turning red.

Emira continues full speed ahead, not wanting to lose her nerve. “I have no idea how to handle these feelings, but would really like to try and figure it out...with you.”

She pushes off the desk and walks up to Viney, slowly grabbing her hand, giving her the chance to back away. Viney remains planted right where she is, her eyes blown wide, mouth slightly agape.

“So, will you be my girlfriend and let me take you out on a date?”

Viney stutters, her eyes transitioning between their joined hands and Emira’s face. The bar owner is smiling sheepishly, her cheeks now a dark red after laying her emotions out on the line. While the silence is absolute torture, she doesn’t say anything, not wanting to seem like she’s rushing her.

Viney finally finds her voice and begins to speak, only to be stopped when Emira catches sight of something behind her. Viney cocks an eyebrow and turns, seeing two distinct shadows under the slit of the doorway.

She rolls her eyes, drops Emira’s hand, and heads over to the door. She waits a few seconds before slamming her palm against the metal, two yelps of pain coming from the other side.

“That’s what you get!” She cackles maniacally to the door.

Luz and Edric’s groans can be heard, muffled, on the other side.

Viney shakes her head in amusement before turning back to Emira. The woman has a smirk of her own, arms crossed as she clicks her tongue, tutting at their antics.

“Don’t mess with the vet.” She states proudly.

Viney beams. “Damn straight!”

She saunters over, grabs Emira’s hand, and surges forward, kissing her. Before Emira has time to process the kiss, let alone return it, Viney pulls back, releases her hand and turns to head out the door. She grabs the handle, looking behind her at the frozen sputtering mess of a girl.

She sends her a wink and smirks. “Pick me up at six on Friday.”

She opens the door, Edric and Luz jumping five feet apart, giving the woman a wide berth. Viney confidently strides past them, not sparing them a glance as she heads for the exit. The two watch her leave before slowly turning their heads back to Emira, who hasn’t moved an inch.

Her face resembles a tomato while her pupils are blown, mouth hanging open in absolute shock.

“Well, that went better than I thought.” Edric says with a knowing grin aimed at Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


End file.
